


It was never meant to be

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The words that ended L'manburg
Kudos: 2





	It was never meant to be

The first time the words were said they were said by a traitor.

They were the first person who got themselves the title, and one of the very few who earned it.  
They betrayed their friends and nearly brought on the end of the small nation fighting for its freedom.  
They lead their friends down to the control room, and brought about many cannon deaths.

Then they said the words.

-*-

The second time the words were said they were said by a mad man.

He was the one who started the nation, betrayed the the first person to say the words.  
He sacrificed almost everything for the nation, even two of his little brother's lives, and one of his son's.  
Then the election came and he was exiled, losing his nation.

He went mad.

It was his nation.  
He had started it.

If he couldn't have it no one could.

So he uttered the words first said by the traitor, and he blew it all up.

-*-

The third time the words were said they were said by a woman who had finally had enough.

She stood in the ashes of a nation that had finally been destroyed.  
Blown up for the final time by a man in a mask, and an anarchist who had seen how the government corrupts.

She stood in front of the tree that represented the nation and watched as it burned down by her own hands.

Then she turned and said the words

-*-

The first time the words were said they were said with confidence.  
"Down with the revolution boys, it was never meant to be"

The second time the words were said they were said with relief. Relief that his nation was his again. His unfinished symphonie to hopefully forever be unfinished.  
"There was a saying, Phil, by a traitor, once part of l'marburg, a traitor, I don't know if you've heard of eret? He had a saying Phil, It was never meant to be."

The third time the words were said they were said quietly and tear filled, unheard above the shouting of two brothers in the background.  
".... It was never meant to be"

These are the words that brought down l'marburg.  
Each time they were said the nation came ever closer to falling.

Untill it finally did

Cause l,manburg? It was never meant to be.


End file.
